I Spy With My London Eye
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: England takes you to the London Eye at night and fluff ensues. ReaderXEngland. Written at the start of the London 2012 Summer Olympics. Friday. July. 27, 2012.


**Eugene: **Hi there- *falls down* Ouch… -.-

**England: **Bloody hell! Are you all right?

**Eugene: **I'm.. fine. Maybe carrying yours, Canada's, and Korea's flag at the same time _isn_'_t_ a good idea. T_T Anyway, this inspiration just hit me today, which is the reason of this reader-insert. This day is the one day the Summer Olympics in London, England has just started and as a Hetalia fan, of course I have to take part since England's involved. Oh yeah, not to mention South Korea and Canada since they're part of my ethnicy. *^^* So to celebrate (and to reveal my sympathy and understanding to those who were sick of the prodigious amount of advertising involving the games itself), I decided to write this little one-shot. ONWARD WITH THE READERXENGLAND ONE-SHOT! I SPY WITH MY LONDON EYE!

"Tell me again _where_ are we going exactly?" You asked for what seemed to be the third time as England led you to somewhere. It was getting close to nighttime now and you don't want your parents to worry.

"The London Eye." England replied in a strangely calm voice. Normally, he would've been irritated if you ask the same question again, but he knows that eventually, you'll understand what he means.

You heard of the London Eye but never got to see what it _looked_ like in the pictures or anything. That has been the question you were trying to solve lately when your boyfriend mentioned it; is it an actual eyeball with the words 'London' on it or is it something else entirely…?

"[_Name_], this is the London Eye." England pointed to the destination right in the front of the two of you and you cannot believe it but the London Eye is the-

"I-Is it a ferris wheel?" You managed to gasp out as your eyes went wide in shock and amazement. You have to admit it, you love riding the ferris wheel at amusement parks but this is the biggest one you've ever seen! It seemed to keep an eye out for all of London, the capital city. The London Eye looked like a bicycle wheel far away but looked a bit like an eye when encountered up close.

England smirked at the look on your face. "Yes, love, you can see all of London up there."

"Well, if that's the case, let's go!" Grabbing his hand, the two of you headed towards the London Eye where it was still superb even in the dark of the night. As the London Eye spun and spun, it took you both higher and higher… all the way to the very top.

"Uwah~ everything looks so tiny down here!" London looked dazzling at night as equally as in the day, but the sight you just saw was sure something. There were whitish lights everywhere, dazzling like stars. The rotating spotlights and the smaller multicolored lights displaying the location for the upcoming Olympics stood out and you could see Tower Bridge, Big Ben, the Parliament Buildings.. You pressed your hands against the cool glass as you drank in the sight below you. England seemed to find this amusing, since your reaction was similar to America's when he first went there as well.

The rest of the ride was pleasant enough, down, down, the London Eye goes. You rested your head on his shoulder, despite the couple inches height difference. Just when you started to sigh in contentment, you felt England's face coming closer and closer and closer-

"IGGY~! HELP ME! FRANCEY-PANTS AND COMMIE-BASTARD ARE AFTER ME~!"

The two of you were now back on the ground and you happened to see America being chased by a naked France and a kolkol-ing Russia with his pipe. As amusing it could be, you felt a bit of pity in America.

"Gits," England rolled his jade green eyes at the very sight. "they're so bloody annoying-" But before he could even stop them, your lips ended up in contact with his.

**Eugene: Yeah, I know… it looks rushed. But I just wanna make it short and fluffy.**

**[Edit: Watched most of the Opening Ceremonies AND IT WAS AWESOME! LOVE YOUR START, ENGLAND! *heart, heart* And I'm so pumped like America… THE OLYMPICS ARE OFFICIALLY STARTING! WOOO~!]**

**[Edit #2: In case if you're wondering WHY did I post it on Saturday. July. 28, 2012 instead of Friday. July. 27, 2012, it's because I ended up posting it ON MIDNIGHT. :I So... at this rate, this is posted on the first-second day-ish.]**


End file.
